Rainy Days
by phoebe.a
Summary: The most romantic scenes happen during a rain storm: a fleeting kiss, a warm embrace, and memories to last a lifetime. Neji/Tenten. Alternate Universe. Part 1/4 of Days Series/Saga.


**Rainy Days**

_The most romantic scenes happen during a rain storm: a fleeting kiss, a warm embrace, and memories to last a lifetime._

**Chilly late February evening at Five Star Italian Restaurant**

"What did you take me here for?" Tenten stretched her arms over her head.

"Well, I was hungry, I don't know about women, but a man has to eat to live." Her companion remarked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting the ritziest place in town. I thought that maybe we could go to a hotdog stand or something." Tenten replied, looking down at her paint-stained pair of sweats and then snuck a glance at the people in semi-formal clothes staring at her.

"Those hot dogs could be contaminated and riddled with disease. Last one I ate was a little dicey."

The man sitting across from her was wearing casual clothes as well. But with his blatant good looks, he could probably get away with wearing his underwear in a restaurant such as this.

"I've lived off of them," Tenten stated. "All my life eating them, I haven't had to regurgitate them."

"Nevertheless, I'm paying, so what do you want?"

"Hmm, I think I want everything on the menu." Tenten smiled placidly. "Or to be nice, I'll just order the most expensive stuff. Is that good for you, Neji?"

"Do your worst." He said simply.

Once the red wine was poured and the caviar placed on the table, Tenten decided to voice her thoughts.

"So, why did you bring me here anyway?"

"Can't a guy just take his best friend out to dinner?"

"Not unless he wants to sleep with her." Tenten answered readily. "Now spill, what's going on here?"

Neji took a bite from his steak and a sip from his cup. He then looked upon his friend of ten years.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"What are you talking about, leaving?" The woman across from him uttered. "Where are you leaving to?"

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"Because I just am."

"That's not a very good reason."

Tenten, in the decade he'd known her, had a way of making his plans sound like it was the stupidest idea in world.

"Can I come, then?" She tried again when he kept silent.

"No," he said, stonily. "You can't."

"Then what am I supposed to do without you? Just wait until you come back like some forlorn soldier's wife?" Sarcasm pooled in her voice.

"Not that I'm opposed to that, but you're free to do what you want. It's not like you'll miss me with that date you have with that musician—from that rock band?" he gestured vaguely, groping for a change in subject. "Maybe he's the one that'll finally stick."

"Don't change the subject, buddy. I'm not gonna fall for that one again. You set me up with that blind date; and I for one know that every blind date you send me on ends in someone getting punched in the face." Tenten once again uprooted his plan. "Now answer me, where are you planning to go?"

"I can't say."

"Then don't go."

"I told you, I have to." Neji was at a loss for further words.

"It's another woman isn't it?" Tenten guessed, hiding a giggle. "You're in love and you're going to meet her in the Caribbean for a romantic getaway."

"No, it's not that!"

"Then why did you raise your voice?" Tenten smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Are you afraid that I won't like her? Or maybe you're ashamed of me?"

"No, it's not that—"

"Are you embarrassed of how I'll act around her or something? Do you think that my personality is too overbearing for her?"

"There's no _other woman_, Tenten. And quiet down will you? People are starting to stare." Neji hushed his friend's ramblings. "I just have some...personal business to attend to."

"Personal, huh? Then why am I not invited?" Tenten crossed her arms across her chest and looked something akin to a petulant child. "I've known you for—what year is this?—ten years, I think. I've never hidden a secret from you. I've told you anything and everything there is to know about me. Is it too hard to return the favour? That's all I'm asking."

"Please, Tenten, I don't want to leave with us fighting. I refuse to." Neji glared viciously. "It's just a trip; I'll be back before you know it."

"How long are you going to be gone then?"

"Six months," He fidgeted before staring at her incredulous expression.

"What? Six months? That's half a year, one hundred and eighty-two days, are you crazy?"

"No listen—"

"No, _you_ listen!" Tenten rose from her chair. "Where could you be going for six months? And without your best friend, no less."

"I just have some things I need to do before—"

"This is just a way to get rid of me, isn't it?" Tenten deduced, slamming a palm on the table. She ignored all of the strange looks around her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neji also rose from his seat in alarm at Tenten's mistaken revelation. "Why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend? It's not like you, Tenten."

"Well, the message's loud and clear. Not a girlfriend. I'm leaving!" Tenten announced before taking a swig of her red wine and up ending the rest onto Neji's lap. "Don't call me!"

Like a rain cloud, the brown-eyed woman stormed out of the five-star restaurant. Neji wondered how his careful planning for this evening ending in such a train wreck.

He had planned a fancy dinner where Tenten would enjoy the food and he could ease her into the talk about his leaving. She was supposed to accept his absence like a true friend and wish him the best before promising him that she will stay faithful to him and call him religiously until he found his way back.

He'd only wanted to leave to tie up some unfinished family business before he married. And he had planned on marrying that ungrateful, belligerent, and attractive Amazon of a woman. He didn't want to give away all the surprises he had in store for her, so he tried to act mysterious about it. It worked for Cary Grant, so why didn't it work for him? Neji thought ruefully.

Now, there was the case of his wet pants. Red wine was difficult to get out. He'd probably have to throw away the new pair from _Armani_. Neji left a few hundred bills on the table before waddling out into the frosty night.

"Damn that woman." He grumbled when a particularly cool breeze upon his dampened pants caused him to re-enter the restaurant to use their facilities.

XXXX

Tenten was livid. Utterly livid. Once entering her sad excuse of an apartment, she threw her coat on the sagging couch and started overturning every piece of furniture she could get her hands on, granted that they weren't too heavy. The kitchen chairs, all the pair of them, were crushed to the side of the flat's bearing wall and one chair now had a long split in the wooden leg. She had unplugged a boom box she received from a close friend and threw it onto the ground where the player's lid exploded in a haze of plastic and springs. She then proceeded to kick at the solid oak side table that Neji had bought her from a time they went to the flea market downtown.

Once all anger had left her, she threw herself onto her twin bed, in the next room, and cried bitterly.

Neji was leaving her. After ten years of being at his side, he was leaving her. After ten years of horrendous blind dates, dinner parties with his extended family, and caviar, he had left her.

_He didn't even come after me_, Tenten thought sadly before giving in to another noisy sniffle and sob. _He really had found someone else!_

"I'm so stupid!" Tenten croaked. "I never should have encouraged his dating."

Tenten too had a secret, a secret she held very close to her heart. She was in love. In love with the same, rock of a man for nearly a decade. True, their title was "best friends" but that didn't stop her from falling anyway. Once she knew that being friends with Hyuuga Neji had its advantages, and overcame his wealth, and his arrogant, stoic persona, she had known simply and surely that he was "the one". But as so fate had it, when the realization came, she was only thirteen and didn't want to estrange her "future husband". So instead, just as her mother told her before she died, Tenten acted like herself. And Neji, in turn, had responded well enough to confide in her what he couldn't tell anyone else. He shared his feelings with her, and soon afterwards, there were no barriers between them except for their own flourishing friendship.

XXXX

**Hyuuga Compound, Somewhere in Japan**

Neji's fingers itched. They seem to have an mind of their own. And they wanted to pick up the phone and call Tenten. He had to use his saving pride to relinquish the thought. It made him a little crazy, but as long as his long-term plan wasn't given away, he'd be fine. He'd be more than fine. He'd be dancing in the street, fine.

"Dear cousin, what are you doing here anyways?" Hinabi asked him, deadpanned.

"I'm here to finish my duty to this family so I can get married." He answered monotonically.

"Straight to the point as always, Neji." A strong, male voice exclaimed upon entering the room.

"Hiashi-san," Neji bowed his head. "I'm ready."

"Well, we'll let me be the judge of that." He smirked. "Tell me, how long do you have leave to stay here? One year? Maybe two?"

"Six months," Neji replied icily. "I can do all you ask of me in six months."

Hiashi laughed: a low rumble from his throat.

"You can't finish all these tasks in merely six months. I myself took one year to accomplish this traditional duty."

"I can do it in half the time." Neji replied, undaunted.

"Okay, then. The first task is to show your strength." Hiashi explained. "To be a good husband, one must be able to handle all obstacles thrown his way. Most of these obstacles are those of the strenuous variety."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji questioned. "Stop the riddles and just tell me what to do."

"Fight me, boy, and don't get killed." Hiashi said in all seriousness. "I'll have to test your stamina. You have to fight me for three days. No food, no drink."

"Bring it on." Neji refused to flinch at the outrageous task. "Let's go."

Hiashi only held up a hand to halt his young, and obviously in love, nephew.

"We must eat first and not be so hasty. You may train and rest for one week before our match."

"I don't need one week to kick your can." The younger Hyuuga spat. "Let's just get this over with, right now."

"In one week, Neji." Hiashi glared. "Trust me, you need that time. You should enjoy your last week of freedom before the traditional duties starts. I advise you to enjoy your meals and store your strength before we begin."

The Hyuugas, were not your usual Japanese family. They took great pride in their knowledge in combat, as well as their nobility. Because of this, it is absolutely necessary for every male in the family to be able to uphold the family's honour in their own individual family units. That is why the original Hyuuga clan leader devised a test for his future male heirs. It was decreed that every male within the family must accomplish twelve tasks which will deem them worthy of the sanctity of marriage.

Every task was made to teach a value that would serve as a tool to be used when running one's own family. The first one was to teach the male that strength and discipline was necessary as head of the family. One must be able to control his strength and not abuse the family he has been given.

Although it was a good, almost romantic, idea, the only set back was that it took a long time to accomplish. The time away from the males' sweethearts was not only a test for themselves but for their counterparts also. It tested the will of the women as well.

Neji wasn't too worried about not being able to see Tenten, because he was sure that she would wait for him like a "forlorn soldier's wife" as she said so herself. He knew that once he started his tasks, he wouldn't have the concession of calling Tenten until every task was finished.

He sometimes disliked belonging to the family because of their eccentric traditions, but he knew that fighting them on this issue, like many before him, would only result in his own death or his financial ruin. And he couldn't do that to Tenten.

Neji Hyuuga was determined to overcome all obstacles to get to his true love, and in record time too boot!

XXXX

**Tenten on a blind date with drummer, Kiba Inuzuka **

"So, Tenten, what is it you do exactly?" Kiba tried to ease into a more comfortable conversation.

"I'm in construction." She said simply.

"Oh," Kiba ran a hand through his dark hair. "That's interesting. Women in construction isn't part of the norm, I like that. I like strong women."

"I'm glad you accept it, some of my previous dates don't, you see." Tenten smiled lightly. "They all have an urge to protect me from falling debris."

"So, tell me about your family," Kiba genuinely looked interested.

"Well, my mother died when I was ten and my father is really into his work. He moves a lot for his job. I don't see him often. Actually, the last time I saw him was at an airport six years ago." Tenten shrugged. "I was with Neji, and we were going to meet his family in Japan."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Kiba apologized.

A moment later he added: "Who's Neji, is he someone I have to worry about?"

"No, he's my—someone I know, and he left about a week ago. He's the one who set me up with you."

"Oh, Naruto's friend, the pale guy, right?" Kiba's laugh rumbled in his throat. "I thought he was your boyfriend or husband or something. I don't date attached women."

Tenten was starting to like this guy. Neji may have found the one for her. Her smile widened into a grin when Kiba complemented her smile.

"You know what Kiba, I think that we should have a torrid affair." Tenten joked.

Kiba took the statement in stride. "Your place or mine?"

The pair laughed and ate the rest of their meat-lover's pizza.

When the first date ended on Tenten's doorstep, someone was yet to be punched in the face.

"It was a surprisingly enjoyable date." Tenten smiled for the umpteenth time that night.

"Yeah, you're a great woman, Tenten. I can't believe no man has claimed you yet."

"What is that supposed to mean, Inuzuka?" Tenten said in mock anger.

"Nothing, like what you think. I was just happy that you weren't taken. I didn't mean to offend—"

"Cool it, Kiba. I was just messing with you. You're a great guy. And I'm surprised you don't have a girl waiting for you at home either." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the young, sexy man in front of her on the cheek. "Wait a minute, do you?"

"No, it's just me and my dog, Akamaru. If I hadn't had pizza with you tonight, I might have been tempted to nuke at Akamaru's dog food." Kiba blushed at the kiss. "Thanks for everything, Tenten."

"What do you mean?" Tenten whispered.

"It's just other women don't understand me like you do."

"Life of a musician, huh?"

"You got that right." Kiba took Tenten's hands in his and kissed her knuckles, uncaring that they were calloused from her job in construction.

Now it was Tenten's turn to blush. It was more in embarrassment than anything else. She didn't feel the pit-patter of her heart against her chest as when she was sometimes near Neji, but it was pleasant not having that emotion. For some reason, her comfort with Kiba fit. It was a change, that's for sure.

"I better go," Kiba stepped back, "before I'm tempted to beg if I can spend the night."

"Funny, Inuzuka, you're a knee-slapper." Tenten waved one last time and strolled into her apartment.

Could Neji have found "the one" for her?

XXXX

**March**

XXXX

**April**

XXXX

**May**

XXXX

**June**

XXXX

**July**

XXXX

**August**

XXXX

**September at the Hyuuga Compound**

A thinner, exhausted looking Neji ran into his uncle's office.

"I'm done." He wanted to crumple to the floor and lay there for all eternity. But the thought of Tenten gave him the strength to keep moving.

"So you finished balancing the entire Hyuuga account, eh?" Hiashi stood from behind his desk. "A man needs to know how to keep tract of his expenses and know how to make sure that he is not in debt at any time."

"Enough with the stupid adages, I just want to tell you that I'm going home, now, tonight." Neji turned to leave.

"There's just one more thing, Neji." Hiashi said.

The inner dam of cool within the younger Hyuuga broke.

"What the hell do you want now?" He shouted quite uncharacteristically. "I fought you for three days straight to prove my strength and discipline. I ran around all one hundred acres of the Hyuuga estate three times to prove that I can be determined to work out through tough times. I've written a hundred poems about my beloved to show that I can be romantic. I fixed everything that's broken in this bloody house to confirm that I can maintain my own house if need be. I fasted for the whole time I was here only eating gruel and drinking water so that I concentrate on only the task at hand and not be bothered by extravagance. I helped the poor by building that shelter, to show that I have compassion for others. I cleaned the floors every morning and the dishes at night for one hundred people to attest that I'll help around the house when I have my own family. I wrote Tenten a song with "heart-felt lyrics" to prove that I love her, and only her. Damn it, I only took cold showers to prove that I am not driven by lust. I cut all my hair off to show that I'd do anything for her, and will not be held down my own ego or vanity. I built us a familial home to prove that I'm serious about our relationship and I will give her my house. I spent two weeks being Hinabi's slave—er I mean playmate, to demonstrate that I love kids. And finally, I balanced the entire Hyuuga financial accounts and books to prove that I can look after my family financially without going into debt.

"What more do you want from me? What else do you want me to do? Mow your vast golf course with a nail-clipper?" Neji was just about ready to sob.

"That's a pretty good idea, but, no. I just wanted to tell you that, yes, you have achieved all of the tasks given to you and have completed them in a timely manner—a record time of sorts actually, and that you are free to go. Congratulations Hyuuga Neji, you've made all of us proud." That said, Hiashi bowed to his nephew in admiration. "On behalf of the family, you have our blessing to marry your woman."

"Thank you," Neji replied meekly. "But I have to go."

"Neji, you're Tenten is one lucky woman." Hiashi turned back to his desk and sat down to continue his work as the head of the Hyuuga family.

Neji left the room and ran to his own to pack what little clothes he had left, determined to leave Japan that night. He needed to get back to Tenten. He needed to see her as soon as possible. As he exited the Hyuuga compound a great sense of relief filled him. It was over, but it wasn't for him and Tenten. At that moment, the sky broke and rain fell in droves of moisture. It was a sign of prosperity.

XXXX

At the airport, Neji used his cell phone to call Tenten at her apartment but only got her answering machine. He tried another ten times before telling himself that Tenten had simply went shopping or running. The rest of the flight was spent staring that the shiny piece of jewellery he had kept in this pocket for years, five to be exact. Neji was exhausted and fought to sleep through the flight so that he'd have enough energy for his meeting with Tenten.

Fifteen hours later, when his flight landed he was one of the first to get out. He was ecstatic, his tired limbs energized at the thought that not an hour from now he would be able to see his Tenten. He ran a work-worn hand to rub his now-bald head. It was funny how love made him do the most damned things. The warm fuzzy feelings were able to reach his once-ice heart without any reservations. He never thought that he would be so willing to make a fool of himself for a woman, especially a ball-buster like Tenten. He smiled at himself as he lugged his only piece of baggage which held the poems and piano music he'd written and a clean pair of underwear.

XXXX

**Tenten at Arrivals**

Tenten waited impatiently at the arrivals gate. Shortly after hers and Kiba's second date, Kiba had announced that his band was given a contract to go on tour for five months across Europe and Asia. He had offered to take her with him, but it was too soon after Neji's leaving for her to move on. She had spent ten years of her life with one man, even though he wasn't hers. But now, since receiving no phone calls, e-mail, or snail-mail from Neji for six months, she was ready to move on. She was ready to have an adult relationship with someone else.

Kiba was arriving in less than fifteen minutes. His plane had landed five minutes ago and since he now had a Rock Star status, he was most likely first off the plane. She waited at the gate.

"Come on, Kiba, hurry up." She whispered. "I'm ready, I'm ready for this."

The gates opened. An outpour of people exited the wide double door opening. Tenten craned her neck to see if she could spot Kiba.

She was then abruptly pushed to the side and fell on her butt when a large man ran to his daughter along with his wife. Then there were three children running to a woman calling out 'mommy'. She stood up with a scowl, ready to punch the next person to push her.

A hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful."

Tenten was ready to punch the degrading male who dared touch her.

"Whoa, Tenten, it's me." Kiba held up his hands in defence against the woman who was ready to pummel him back to Tokyo, Japan.

"Oh, Kiba!" Tenten's scowl melted into her signature grin as she launched herself into his arms. "I can't believe it, you're back!"

She felt guilty having her arms wrapped around another man that wasn't Neji. But she quickly stamped down the feeling when she was met with the anger and loneliness she felt for six months without him.

Neji scanned the gate, and was about to exit the airport when he caught sight of a woman with twin buns in her hair. _Could it be Tenten?_

He tried to follow her movements from his vantage point. But she was too busy being tossed from side to side. Neji was about to rescue the Tenten-esque woman when a man put his paw on her shoulder. He still couldn't see the woman's face. He was too far away. But, the prickling in his spine ebbed when the woman threw her arms around the man and they shared a tight embrace. That wasn't Tenten, that wasn't her. She wouldn't hug a stranger, especially one wearing a leather jacket and too-tight jeans.

Neji put his mind at ease and headed for the exit. The sooner he got to Tenten's apartment, the better.

XXXX

**Tenten's Apartment three hours later**

Neji had waited in the rain; he had waited for three hours at Tenten's apartment. The door was locked and no one was entering or exiting on account of the downpour. He watched the droplets of rain fall against the window pane. He took another look at the glittering diamond in the velvet box. It wasn't as big as he would have wanted, but he knew it was perfect for Tenten. He just needed her to get here so that he could fulfil the images in his head. He waited still; patience was bestowed upon him during his trials at the Hyuuga estate.

Twenty minutes later, he heard Tenten's laughter around the corner. He ran towards the voice and halted.

"Tenten," He hissed, glaring that the man she was with. It was the same man at the airport. "Who's your friend?"

Tenten looked towards the voice, her heart in her throat.

"Neji?" She croaked in surprise. She dropped her arm from around Kiba's waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting here for almost three and a half hours and all you can ask is _'what are you doing here?'_" Neji eyed the dark male at her side.

"Whoa, what the heck is going on? Tenten, who is this guy?" Kiba stepped in front of the trembling woman at his side to protect her from the dark haired man's furious glare. "Buddy, you don't have to get all riled up. It was my fault that Tenten wasn't here; I took her out to dinner."

"Don't talk to me," Neji gritted his teeth. "Tenten, who is this guy?"

Tenten swallowed the frog in her throat. She stared at the man she had loved for a decade, his cheeks hollowed, his hair gone, and weariness as well as sadness in his eyes. How could he look so hurt when he was the one who left her? How could he walk right back into her life after a six month absence and expect her to be waiting?

Tenten stepped forward and ran into Neji's arms. She jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was expecting to feel anger, hurt, jealousy, or pain, at least something along those lines. But it seems that her body and heart had other thoughts.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Kiba came forward and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

Neji almost growled audibly when he saw the transaction. Tenten nodded once before the rocker left the twosome alone.

Rain still fell from the heavens. Neji shivered, but willed himself not to sneeze or show any other signs of weakness.

"Who was that guy?" Neji watched the retreating back of the musician.

"The blind date you set me up on." Tenten answered with a smile.

"I would never set you up with a guy like that! He looked dangerous."

"To you maybe, but he's hells sexy."

Hearing that, Neji released his hold on the doe-eye brunette, causing the said brunette to fall into a particularly large puddle.

"I won't have you calling other men 'sexy'." He stated simply as reason for his actions.

Tenten got up on her feet and rubbed her sore, wet bottom. She stomped her foot in the puddle and waved her arms erratically in anger.

She stepped right up, nose to nose with the Hyuuga.

"You have no right to do this to me, Hyuuga Neji! Not after you left me without a word for six months! I can call any guy I please sexy; I absolutely do not need_ your_ permission!" Tenten stared at his lucid eyes, wondering why he wasn't yelling right back at her like he'd usually do.

Neji kept silent.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Tenten lost her steam.

"You're absolutely right." He replied plainly.

"What did you say?" her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Tenten, you should really close your mouth, because rain is getting into it. You know, that with all the smog in this city, acid rain is upped into the norm. You could die."

"What did you say?" Tenten clung to the sentence.

"I said that acid rain—"

"No, not that, before that."

"I said that 'you're absolutely right'." Neji supplied.

"Say it again."

"You're absolutely right." This time it contained some sarcasm.

Finally getting her fill of the rare sentence, Tenten got back to business.

"Where were you?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"I was in Japan at my family's estate."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Finishing up loose ends so I can get married."

Tenten sucked in a breath. So he was getting married. Damn it, damn him!

"Where is she, then?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Don't be an ass, I meant, where's the new Mrs. Neji Hyuuga?" Tenten felt her heart crack at the surface.

Then as an afterthought: "Why didn't you invite me to the wedding, I'm your best friend."

"Because there was no wedding."

This time Neji took a step closer to the woman who held his heart. Nerves ran up and down his spine like lightning bolts.

"I was in Japan so that I can get a blessing from the Clan head so I can marry you." He whispered.

He took Tenten into his arms then and held her stiff body close. She shivered, and gripped his shoulders with her smaller hands.

"I've never wanted to be your best friend, Tenten. I've always wanted to be your lover, your husband." Neji whispered in her ear. "I've known that I loved you for all the years I've known you."

Tenten rubbed her cheek against his soaked shirt.

"Come on, say something." He crooned in her ear. "I want to hear what you have to say."

"I've always hoped against hope that you'll say that. When you left, it was hard to get over you not being there. I was crazy with loneliness and I wanted to hate you for abandoning me." Tenten let her tears meld with the rain. "I couldn't hate you. And when you came waltzing back into my life like you owned it, I wanted to punch you, hurt you. But, instead I came running like a dog to your side. I'm so crazy in love with you, that I don't think I'll ever be the same person without you."

"That's beautiful." Neji smiled. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the 'Corniest Line Award' goes to..."

"Neji Hyuuga, for the _'I've known that I loved you for all the years I've known you'_ bit." Tenten laughed.

The rain still poured from the sky, the city sounds amplified around them, but Tenten and Neji had only eyes for one another.

"So," Tenten interjected.

"What?"

"When are you going to kiss me?"

"According to Hyuuga traditions, we have to wait until we get married." Neji stated monotonously.

"Are you crazy?"

"Kidding. I just have to give you the—" Neji broke off for a second, grabbing at his pockets until he produced a drenched velvet box from one of them. "ring."

Tenten seized the box immediately and threw it behind her into the brush. At Neji's shock expression, she took hold of his face with both hands and brought her lips down to his.

It took only half a second for Neji to get over the shock and he bent his head to the side and took the kiss deeper. He angled her face until their lips matched perfectly: like dark clouds to a rainstorm.

When they both ran out of air, they stared at each other with satisfied, knowing grins.

"That was some kiss." Tenten began. "I never knew that I'd end up kissing a bald guy."

"Take that back." Neji's vanity attacked.

"I didn't say it was a bad kiss." She shrugged.

"Take it back!"

"Baldy, cue ball, pin head, chrome-dome..." Tenten sang and taunted after pushing away from Neji.

Neji made a lunge for her, but fell into a puddle instead. Things quickly degenerated into the couple's first water fight.

A/N: Hey guys, I would just like to say thank you to those who actually read this long piece of work. Please tell me what you think: whether it sucked or you loved it. All reviews are welcomed.

Just a side note here: I'm planning on making this a trilogy using other pairings and characters. The next installment will be titled: **_'Sunny Days'_**, starring Kiba and I don't know yet. . Again, thank you!


End file.
